


talassophile

by manaqel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Dark Jon Snow, F/M, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Pirate!Jon, mermaid!sansa
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manaqel/pseuds/manaqel
Summary: talassophile, (n.) qualcuno che ama il mare, l'oceano; l'amante dell'oceano.Tutti muoiono, ha ragione. Ma le leggende sopravvivono e di questi giorni è strano anche solo pensare che il Capitano Jon Snow sia un essere umano e non una favola raccontata per spaventare gli imbecilli che vogliono salpare e credono di poter diventare i padroni del mare.





	talassophile

**Author's Note:**

> Desclaimer: I personaggi non mi appartengono e questa fanfiction non è scritta a fine di lucro.
> 
> Attenzione!: Chiunque plagerà e/o prenderà indebitamente ispirazione da questa fanfiction sarà perseguito a termini di legge.

 

 

 

 **C** A P I T O L O   U N I C **O**

 **TALASSOPHILE**  
(n.) _qualcuno che ama il mare, l'oceano; l'amante dell'oceano.  
_

 

 

È rimasta al suo fianco per oltre vent'anni e si stupiscono ogni volta che lo aspetta

Il mare e le sue tempeste lo hanno reso un uomo arido e senza cuore. È scampato alla morte troppe volte per poterne essere uscito indenne e, ormai, Jon Snow, capitano della Night Watch, non è più un uomo. È un cane rabbioso, un lupo affamato, una drago incatenato e costretto a sputare fuoco per intrattenere una platea di spettatori affascinati. È decine di pugnalate allo stomaco e alla schiena, è i propri quei corvini venati di grigio, è disperazione riflessa in pozze grigie come il mare poco prima dell’alba.

«Dobbiamo pensare alla prossima rotta da intraprendere,» mormora Gendry.

Arya lo interrompe con un sibilo: «Non finché Jon non è qui.»

Gendry non si stupisce, non si ingelosisce per l’adorazione che la sua donna prova nei confronti del cugino – più di un cugino, suo fratello, tutta la sua famiglia –, né della lealtà nei confronti del capitano che non conosce confini. Arya farebbe – ha fatto – qualunque cosa per Jon, per mantenerlo in vita, per non perderlo come e ha perso Eddard, Catelyn, Robb e Rickon. Per non perderlo come ha perso Bran, l’unico a non essere morto a causa del mare, della Marina di Sua Maestà, o di altri pirati. Bran che si è isolato in una baracca in mezzo ad una foresta quasi perennemente innevata, rifiutandosi di vedere quella distesa d’acqua che ha dato loro ogni cosa, ma che è stata lesta a strappare dalle loro mani ingorde tutto ciò che hanno ottenuto.

L’uomo guarda la scialuppa che si avvicina all’isola e per l’ennesima volta si chiede se l’indomani Jon tornerà alla nave con meno demoni nello sguardo e la forza di andare avanti ancora per qualche mese.

 

**xxx**

 

_«Dicono che la moglie di Snow, prima di morire abbia implorato un angelo di tenerlo al sicuro. Un angelo che potesse curare le ferite date dagli arrembaggi e dagli ammutinamenti» mormora uno di loro._

_Alcuni sorridono alla favola, altri ridono, pochi mormorano una bestemmia tra i denti._

_«No, no: è un mostro marino pronto a fare a pezzi le navi di chi osa mettersi sulla rotta della Night.»_

_La locanda si riempie di sussurri di approvazione. Sono una ventina di uomini, di marinai, di pirati, che a Nassau hanno fatto porto e si sono ritrovati alla locanda dei Lannister, dove spendere la propria quota in alcool scadente._

_«Ha una coda da pesce, decisamente non è un angelo.»_

_«Chissà come fa a fotterla.»_

_Risa._

_«Chissà che cazzo di angeli ha visto, quel mentecatto» ride Ramasay Bolton, decisamente ubriaco, mentre stringe tra le braccia Myranda, la sua puttana preferita. Si mormora che quel pazzo di Bolton voglia dare la caccia alla donna – se è una donna, poi – di Snow. Si dice che abbiano qualche conto in sospeso._

_«Ho sentito dire che è solo la sua puttana, che la tiene con sé solo perché è baciata dal fuoco come la moglie morta tra le sue braccia.»_

_«La so io la verità» dice un altro, uno con lo sguardo da vipera. «Quella è sua moglie, non è mai morta, l’ha solo portata al sicuro.»_

_Al sicuro, lontano dal mare e dagli inglesi._

_«Qualunque sia la verità, una sola cosa è certa: Snow non muore. La sua donna lo sta proteggendo,» sussurra Asha Greyjoy, l'unico capitano donna dell'isola._

_«Tutti muoiono» risponde Cercei, la sola ad averla sentita in quella bolgia, pulendo un bicchiere._

_Tutti muoiono, ha ragione. Ma le leggende sopravvivono e di questi giorni è strano anche solo pensare che il Capitano Jon Snow sia un essere umano e non una favola raccontata per spaventare gli imbecilli che vogliono salpare e credono di poter diventare i padroni del mare._

 

  **xxx**

 

«Sei tornato.» Non c’è la minima sorpresa nella voce che lo accoglie. Voce dolce come il miele, pelle al sapore di salsedine, squame blu come le sue iridi e capelli color fuoco. È identica a com’era vent’anni prima, quando lo aveva salvato da una morte certa. Ha sempre saputo che il tempo la toccava in maniera diversa da come toccava lui. Se Pakiž, il Padre Tempo, la carezzava appena, schiaffeggiava lui di rimando.

All’interno della grotta l’aria è stranamente pesante, calda, e gli fa venir voglia di levarsi la camicia sudicia e a brandelli che indossa.

«Mi hai aspettato,» sussurra. Come sempre è senza fiato nel realizzare che non ha ancora abbandonato quel vecchio stanco, disperato e cattivo che si ostina a dire di amarla, che non riesce a lasciarla andare, che egoisticamente la desidera con sé, nonostante una creatura come lei non dovrebbe neppure essere costretta a guardarlo.

Ha solo quarantasei anni Jon Snow e non ne può già più di vivere.

«Certo che ti ho aspettato, amore mio,» gli risponde, osservando ogni minimo dettaglio, ogni minimo cambiamento. Il passo è più stanco e zoppica, le occhiaie sono più marcate, la barba è decisamente più lunga e incolta e gli occhi sono un po’ più vuoti. Ma è lì ed è vivo.

È sopravvissuto.

È tornato.

Va bene, va tutto bene. E poi lei lo accoglierebbe a braccia aperte anche se fosse imbrattato di sangue e con gli occhi brucianti di odio e follia.

Lo aiuta a spogliarsi e lo trascina nel piccolo lago dove si sono incontrati la prima volta e, di nuovo, gli permette di possederla. E Jon si permette di appartenerle.

È dolce, salata, impetuosa, imprevedibile e così selvaggia, la sua donna, la sirena a cui ha donato gli ultimi brandelli del suo cuore. È il mare stesso, Sansa, e la ama così fottutamente tanto da onorare la promessa che le ha fatto due decenni prima e ricordarsi di tornare da lei ogni dieci lune.

Non è un uomo, è un cane rabbioso, un lupo affamato, una drago incatenato. È decine di pugnalate allo stomaco e alla schiena, è quei ricci corvini venati di grigio, è disperazione riflessa in pozze profonde come il mare poco prima dell’alba. Non è un uomo. È il suo uomo. E Sansa non ha scelta se non quella di amarlo con tutta sé stessa, di concedersi anima e corpo, di proteggerlo e di aspettarlo sempre, fino al giorno in cui il suo gentile, coraggioso e forte Jon non morirà – in mare o sulla terra ferma, in battaglia o di vecchiaia.

È una dolce tragedia annunciata, quel loro amore.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://regvlvs.tumblr.com/) _(ossessioni)_ – [We Heart It](https://weheartit.com/regvlvs) _(che uso come album di aesthetics)_


End file.
